Nutritional supplements such as tocopherol compounds, also designated as vitamin E, are active components in vegetable oils. Vitamin E activity refers to the physiological activity of this group of nutritional materials. Materials having a vitamin E activity all belong to a distinct series of compounds which are all derivatives of chroman-6-ol. These compounds are all tocol derivatives having an isoprenoid C16-sidechain. The term "tocol" is used to mean 2-methyl-2-(4',8',12'-trimethyltridecyl)chroman-6-ol. These compounds are alpha-, beta-, gamma-, and delta-tocopherol, and are of primary importance for vitamin E activity. Of these, alpha-tocopherol has the highest vitamin E activity and is the most valuable. The invention also relates to other nutrient supplements, such as phytosterols vitamins, which have relatively low melting points and are difficult to form into particulate materials.
The naturally occurring tocopherol homologs are generally isolated from natural products such as vegetable oil sources by various combinations of procedures such as esterification, saponification, extraction, distillation, ion exchange, adsorption chromatography, precipitation of sterols, and crystallization. The tocol concentrate isolated will vary depending on the particular separation technique used in addition to the vegetable source. One such concentrate, for example, contains mixtures of tocopherol with approximately 40% by weight residual sterols and hydrocarbons.
A well known commercial activity is the conversion of tocopherol, and especially d-alpha-tocopherol, into a solid form for convenient human consumption. One of the best methods commercially used to solidify tocopherol is to prepare tocopheryl succinate. Typically, tocopheryl succinate is prepared by reacting tocopherol with succinic anhydride, and then isolating the half ester product by crystallization. References describing methods of this nature are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,119 and in British Patent No. 866,489. Another reference which describes both the preparation of alpha-tocopheryl succinate and its recovery is British Patent No. 1,114,150.
For medicinal and health applications requiring tocopherol, solid tocopherol derivatives are preferred. It is desired that such tocopherol derivatives be capable of dissolving in an aqueous solution and be highly potent with a high degree of vitamin E biological activity per unit. The preparation of tocopherol derivatives is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,749, which describes, as a preferred method, reacting tocopherol with a suitable polybasic acid anhydride such as succinic acid anhydride under usual esterification conditions.
Tocopheryl succinate, which is a vitamin E, melts at about 73.degree.-78.degree. C. It is a white solid material which at room temperature is waxy and tacky and which has poor flow properties. Furthermore, the commercially available tocopheryl succinate ordinarily has a broad particle size distribution with many fine particles which causes the powder to be cohesive and to form lumps.
A number of attempts have been made to prepare free-flowing tocopheryl succinate with and without additives. A prior art method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,551,457. In this method tocopheryl succinate is heated to melt it, i.e., to about 85.degree. C., and the melt is poured into a shallow pan so as to form a layer having a thickness of between 0.3 and 2.5 cm, after which the melt is allowed to harden and crystallize over a period of 12-24 hours. The resulting mass is then ground at a low temperature, preferably at a temperature of about -80.degree. C.
British Patent No. 1,007,161 discloses another method of preparing free-flowing, powdered tocopheryl succinate having a high bulk density. In the method tocopheryl succinate is melted and the melt is dispersed in an aqueous solution containing a thickening agent in the form of methyl cellulose, and subsequently the dispersion formed is quickly cooled so as to cause the tocopheryl succinate to crystallize to form fine particles which are separated and dried. A product thus prepared has a relatively broad particle size distribution which causes problems in the treatment of the product in known tabletting machines. Furthermore, the use of methyl cellulose as thickening agent results in a certain tackiness which imparts to the product a tendency to, adhere to e.g., parts of the tabletting machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,196 (Thorengaard) discloses a method of preparing powdered, free-flowing tocopheryl succinate having a high bulk density comprising melting a mixture of tocopheryl succinate and wax, spraying the melt in a spraying zone containing a cloud of a powdering agent consisting of fine tocopheryl succinate and an additional powdering agent, and maintaining the product formed in a fluidized state by introducing cooling air until the tocopheryl succinate particles have hardened, and separating the product formed into a product fraction and a fine fraction, and recycling the fine fraction to the spraying zone.
Thorengaard reports that attempts to prepare tocopheryl succinate in the form of particles coated with other agents that the ones described above have not produced satisfactory results as these attempts have resulted in the reduction of the tocopheryl succinate content of the final product. It is stated that this is undesirable because of the subsequent preparation of high-dosed capsules and tablets since for such use it is desirable that the starting material contains as much tocopheryl succinate as possible and that it also has a high bulk density.
Phytosterols may be used in the present invention and are also derived from the plant kingdom, and some of them are desirable nutritional supplements because they are believed to reduce cholesterol.